Elena and Bonnie
The relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert and the witch, Bonnie Bennett. They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They are both best friends with Caroline. Bonnie turned her back on Elena after her grandmother died, blaming Damon and Stefan and not wanting Elena to choose between her and them. She later forgave her when she saw her crying. Elena supported Bonnie dating her brother, Jeremy. Their relationship turned sour when Elena turned her humanity off in Season Four and turned on Bonnie. Elena attacked Bonnie twice and nearly killed her twice. Bonnie was able to fend off both attacks from Elena and almost killed Elena until Stefan and Damon saved her. When Elena got her humanity back, Bonnie immediately forgave her, saying she knew what it's like to not be yourself. Elena and Bonnie continued to be close throughout the next few seasons. Elena lost Bonnie twice until Bonie came back from the journey from being a ghost, the Anchor to the Other Side, and being thrust into a Prison World. However, they remained close until Kai Parker linked their lives together. They are currently permanently separated until Bonnie dies a natural death, much to their dismay. Bonnie promises to write down the rest of her life in a journal for Elena to read when she awakens from her lifelong slumber. Bonnie managed to break the spell in I Was Feeling Epic and the two happily reunited before Bonnie began traveling the world. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Bonnie visits her father during the summer so doesn't spend much time with Elena. When Bonnie arrives home, they hug. Bonnie and Elena throw Caroline a birthday party. Bonnie also teases Elena after she kisses Damon. Elena walks in on Jeremy kissing Anna and tells Caroline, telling her not to tell Bonnie as it would break her heart. Caroline told her anyway, resulting in Jeremy and Bonnie's break up with the realization that Jeremy was in love with Anna. Elena also counted on Bonnie to not send the ghosts back too early as Lexi was trying to help Stefan. However, after discovering Jeremy and Anna's kiss, she got rid of the ghosts, including Anna. To save Jeremy's life, Elena got Damon to compel him to leave town. Bonnie became angry with Elena, telling her that she was controlling everyone's lives. |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Elena is finally told about Bonnie's death, and is devastated by the news. While looking for funeral clothes she tells Damon that she should be use to it, but isn't and breaks down in his arms. She is seen putting white feathers on her memorial. In Death and the Maiden, Elena and Damon work with Qetsiyah to order to transfer the anchor from Amara to Bonnie in order to bring Bonnie back from the dead. In Dead Man on Campus, Elena and Caroline throws a welcome back party for Bonnie at Whitmore College. In Home, Bonnie tells Elena there is no saving Damon and she suggests to Elena that she says goodbye to him. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Caroline mentions that Elena was a wreck over Bonnie for months. In Welcome to Paradise, Caroline finds Bonnie's sweater in Elena's drawer. Elena says that her secret is that she still mourns Bonnie at times. In Fade Into You, Elena asks Damon to help her find a way to bring Bonnie back. In I Alone, Elena and Damon go to the Prison World to rescue Bonnie. In the Prison World, Elena hears Bonnie's voice for the firsst time in four months when Damon pages her. She tells them that they're coming to rescue her. At the end of the episode, Elena and Damon's plan fails and Elena is sad that Bonnie is still trapped. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Bonnie reminisces about Christmas in Mystic Falls (taken place during Season One). She remembers happy memories with Elena and Caroline and is sad that she's all alone during Christmas this year. In The Day I Tried To Live, Kai agrees to help Elena rescue Bonnie from the Prison World. Elena learns that Bonnie is planning to kill herself. With the help of Kai, Elena, Damon, and Jeremy travel to the Prison World to stop Bonnie from killing herself. However, they come back to the present world due to Kai being too weak. Elena agrees to let Kai send Jeremy to save Bonnie. In The Downward Spiral, Elena and Bonnie reunite. They are work together to keep an eye on Caroline. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie's heart stopped and she see's Elena behind the veil. Bonnie explains to her that she is ready to die, but Elena refused. She tells Bonnie that she has to grow old and have children and grandchildren and to live. Some time later, Elena remains in her coma until Bonnie uses her magic to successfully undo Kai's sleeping curse without either one of them dying. Her spell works and Elena awakens from her coma and the two hug each other in joy. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Trivia * Elena and Bonnie are best friends and make sacrifices for each other. * They are best friends with Caroline and Damon. ** They are also the two women closest to Damon, as Elena is Damon's best friend, soulmates and the love of his life and Bonnie, like Elena said, is now Damon female best friend. * Bonnie previously dated Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. * Bonnie's mother Abby and Elena's mother Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were best friends too. * Bonnie and Elena's friendship is a repeat of history, seeing as the two bloodlines were/are connected through ever since the 1st century: ** Qetsiyah and Amara - 1st century (handmaiden to the former) ** Emily and Katherine - 19th century (handmaiden to the latter) ** Bonnie and Elena - 21st century (best friends) *In all three cases, all three members of the Petrova Family eventually, at one point in their life betrayed their respective friends of the Bennett Family: ** Amara betrayed Qetsiyah when she ran off with Silas on the day of his wedding to Qetsiyah. In addition to their betrayal, Silas and Amara stole the Immortality Elixir created by Qetsiyah. ** Katherine betrayed Emily when she outed her as a witch to the town council which in turn got them to sentence Emily to death by burning her on the stake. ** While Elena's humanity was off, she attempted to kill Bonnie twice at Prom but failed as Bonnie's use of Expression allowed her to not only heal herself but almost kill Elena as well. They reconciled after Elena regained her humanity. * Elena has threatened/attempted to kill Bonnie twice. ** Once in Pictures of You, when she had no humanity and attempted to kill Bonnie to prevent her from dropping the veil to The Other Side. ** Second in While You Were Sleeping, when she was hungry for vampire blood (after becoming an Augustine Vampire) and threatened to kill Bonnie unless she gets Liv Parker to drop her shield which was keeping her in the Whitmore College dormitory. * When Elena got her humanity back, Bonnie immediately forgave her, saying she knew what it's like to not be yourself. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon tells Elena about Bonnie's death. *In Home, Elena gets upset at Bonnie for bringing her back to life without Damon. *In Home, Bonnie tells Elena that it was too late and that Damon can't pass through her now. *Elena is the first person that Bonnie reveals to that she's a witch. *Elena cried for months because of Bonnie's death. *Elena and Bonnie reunite in The Downward Spiral. *Elena and Bonnie used to be separated when Kai Parker had linked their lives together. Bonnie managed to break the spell in I Was Feeling Epic and the two quicly reunited. Gallery |-|Season One= 101-007~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-008-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-009-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-010~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-011-1-Elena-Bonnie-MFHS.jpg 101-020-Elena~Stefan-Bonnie.png 101-021-1-Elena~Bonnie.jpg 101-080~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-081-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-082~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-083-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-129~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-130-Elena~Bonnie.png 102-073-Elena-Bonnie.png 102-074-Elena~Bonnie.png 102-075~Elena-Bonnie.png 103~Elena~Bonnie-Car.png 1x03-Friday Night Bites (27).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (2).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (15).jpg 103-010-Elena-Bonnie.png 103-011-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-012-1~Elena-Bonnie.jpg 103-012~Elena-Bonnie.png tumblr_lzhycwh3ml1r1hl6ro1_500.png 103-033~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-034-Elena~Bonnie.png tumblr_lzhyhgjXAs1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m4eapmiSnN1qbhueno1_500.png 103-053-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-054~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-087~Elena~Damon-Bonnie.png 103-088-Elena~Damon~Bonnie.png 1x03-Friday Night Bites (12).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (44).jpg 103-127-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-128~Elena-Bonnie.png 104-047-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-048-Elena~Bonnie.png 104-049~Elena-Bonnie.png 104-053-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-124~Elena~Bonnie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104-125-1-Elena~Bonnie.jpg 104-125~Elena-Bonnie.png 104-126-Elena~Bonnie.png 105-018-Elena~Bonnie.png 105-019~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-041-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-042~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-043~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-044-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-045~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-053~Elena-Bonnie.png 108-054-Elena~Bonnie.png 1x09-History Repeating (41).jpg 4553357257 c313c3491e z.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Elena-bonnie-600w.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg Thethreegirls.jpg tumblr_lhc4coDGjc1qff5nco1_400.jpg tumblr_lirhno3CAa1qff5nco1_500.jpg |-|Season Two= Elena_and_Bonnie_2x2.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Bonnie-Elena-bonnieelenacaroline-16359228-500-250.jpg Normal_050xoxoxooxdsfjdsgd.jpg Elena and Bonnie.jpg|Elena trap in her houe by Bonnie|link=Elena and Bonnie Normal_009_xoxoxxo.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena_hug.png Bonnie_and_Elena_hug...png Elena_and_Bonnie_2x18.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h52m00s194.png Normal_213.jpg Normal_0370.jpg tumblr_ljph0fTVuK1qfx3xdo1_500.jpg 2x18-Bonnie-and-Elena-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-20614450-500-347.jpg Normal_298.jpg Normal_317.jpg |-|Season Three= 304VampireDiaries0239.jpg 304VampireDiaries0241.jpg 304VampireDiaries0468.jpg 304VampireDiaries0469.jpg vampire-diaries-298.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena.png Elena_and_Bonnie_3x4.png 312VampireDiaries0096.jpg 312VampireDiaries0103.jpg 312VampireDiaries0115.jpg 312VampireDiaries0134.jpg 312VampireDiaries0331.jpg 312VampireDiaries0349.jpg 312VampireDiaries0416.jpg 312VampireDiaries0426.jpg 312VampireDiaries0429.jpg 312VampireDiaries0439.jpg 312VampireDiaries0464.jpg 312VampireDiaries0488.jpg Elena_and_Bonnie_3x17.jpg Bonnie_elena_hug.jpg tumblr_lqix25RnPC1qgz82io1_400.png |-|Season Four= GrowingPains8.jpg GrowingPains9.jpg 409 - 052.jpg VD410HD 0040.jpg VD410HD 0042.jpg VD410HD 0100.jpg Bonnie_and_Elena_4x19.png Elena_atacks_Bonnie_4x19.png Bonnielenafight.jpg el bon.png |-|Season Five= Bonnie_and_Elena_5x4.png Bonnie_and_Elena_5x5.png Bonnie_and_Elena_in_5x5.png Bonnie-Elena_5x11.png Bonnie_and_Elena_5x11.png Bonnie_argues_with_Elena_5x16.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan 5x22.png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie 5x22.png Caroline elena bonnie.gif |-|Season Six= 603-006-Caroline-Elena-Bonnie Photo.jpg Belena.png | Bonnie and Elena during a Mystic Falls Christmas 6X10-8-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-106-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X16-9-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X16-10-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X16-22-BonnieElena.jpg 6X16-24-BonnieElena.jpg 6X17-38-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-39-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-41-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X20-3-ElenaBonnieJo.png 6X20-10-ElenaBonnie.png 6X21-10-ElenaBonnie.png 6X21-33-ElenaBonnie.png 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png 6X22-93-ElenaCarolineBonnie.png 6X22-94-ElenaBonnie.png |-|Season Eight= 811-115~Elena~Bonnie-B&B.png 816-004~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-005-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-006~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-007-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-136-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-137~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-138~Elena-Bonnie.png 816-139-Elena~Bonnie.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship